Paintball Is War
by lunawaterdragon
Summary: AU. When a group of friends go to play a game of paintball, they experience more then just smack talk and rivalry. Shadamy, Crails, Silvaze, Knuxouge.


_A/N: Hey guys! My friend had a paintball party, which inspired me to write this. I did update Blood Shed too though, but this is just something to help you wait for chapter 8. It's my first one-shot so I hope you enjoy! :P_

**Note: **_All the main couples are together in this :D Yay!_

**Paintball Is War **

A group of friends were spread about a room, getting into their paintball gear: a plain black T-shirt and a pair of cargo pants, both to be worn over the person's own clothes, long with a pair of sneakers. Two hedgehogs, one blue and the other black, glared at each other from opposite sides of the room, everyone else oblivious. The blue hedgehog was wearing a blue, long sleeved paintball jersey, while the black hedgehog was wearing the exact same jersey in red. They were the Team Captains, and each held a handful of jerseys matching the one they were wearing.

"Ok, everyone line up!" the blue hedgehog called the group to attention.

"You're going down Sonic," the black hedgehog seethed as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Bring it on Shadow," Sonic retorted, flexing his fingers.

Shadow rolled his eyes before he clapped his hands together to pick his team.

"Knuckles," he said as a red echidna with purple eyes fist pumped in the air as he went to stand behind Shadow, who handed him a red team jersey to wear over his T-shirt.

Sonic stroked his chin before he chose, "Amy."

"Dang it," Shadow moaned, "Why'd you have to go and take my girlfriend?" he asked as a pink hedgehog with pink quills and emerald green eyes walked over to Sonic to accept the blue team jersey he was holding out for her.

Shadow looked at all the faces; everyone was either grinning or talking to each other.

"Shade," he grinned as a peach echidna walked forward to receive her red jersey.

"No fair, Shade's actually good at paintball," Sonic complained as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"That's what you get for taking my girlfriend," Shadow grinned.

"Rouge…" Sonic tapped his chin again as a black bat walked forward over to Sonic and took a blue jersey.

Eventually the teams where decided, with the Blue team being Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Tails, and Silver, and the Red team Shadow, Knuckles, Shade, Blaze, and Espio. Cream wasn't into paintball, so she waited on a sofa by a window inside the changing room that overlooked the game field. Outside there were several wooden tables spread out with a cool-box filled with Coke, Sprite, water, and Mountain Dew. Everyone got their paintball guns and helmets before they stepped into an outdoor paintball arena. The arena was a large outdoor space with a pebbled floor and green wire fencing. There where two old, broken down cars on either side of the arena. Oil cans were stacked on top of each other and cable rolls scattered all over the place and four in the very centre of the arena. There were also two white boards, with big holes in so you could shoot the opposite side.

"You're going down!" Sonic yelled as he pulled his mask down.

"Bring it!" Shadow laughed as he walked away with his team.

The whistle blew and everyone ran into hiding places. The Red team started on the right side and the Blue team on the left.

**The Red Team…**

Shadow and Shade both ran behind a white cable roll, there paintball guns ready to shoot. Knuckles ran behind some oil drums, while Blaze aimed at someone –Tails- behind a stack of oil drums. Espio ran to hide behind four cable rolls that where side by side, and in the middle of the paintball field. He peered round the corner of the last one, to see a paintball coming right at him. It hit his mask, right in the face, but it didn't explode so he was still in the game. He quickly ran to hide behind some oil drums. Knuckles skidded along the pebbled floor, causing dust to go everywhere. He quickly got up and started to shoot at Rouge, who he knew was behind a cable roll. Shadow quickly ran forward, to where Espio was before he had gotten shot in the face. Shadow stayed in the middle of the four cable rolls, before he ran to the right end, and looked round the corner. He looked round to see Rouge behind some oil drums. She was so focused trying to hit Knuckles that she didn't notice him. Shadow aimed and fired, hitting Rouge in the arm. Rouge looked down to see a yellow splosh of paint on her arm. She rolled her eyes before she put her hand in the air, and walked round the perimeter of the field.

"Awww, how come you got to shoot her?" Knuckled moaned.

"Hey, I heard that!" Rouge yelled at her boyfriend who smiled sheepishly.

"Because while you two where in the shoot-to-the-death combat, I just went ahead and shot." Shadow said shrugging.

Knuckles shrugged in agreement before he high-fived Shadow, and ran to find another hiding place.

-XxX-

**The Blue Team…**

Sonic was hiding behind one of the white boards with holes in them. He placed his paintball gun on one of the holes so he could aim and fire at anyone from the Red team he saw. He looked at the perimeter to see Rouge walking out of the gate and sitting on a sofa in the waiting area.

"_Damn… That means Rouge's out,_" Sonic thought annoyed that he had lost one of the blue team's good players.

Sonic quickly came back to earth and rapidly ran to hide behind one of the single cable rolls. Sonic looked to see Amy is close combat with Espio. Amy ran and saw her chance when Shadow came closer to shoot. She sniggered as she aimed at him, but when she looked for him, she didn't find him.

"Looking for me?" she heard a voice say behind her.

Amy turned around to see Shadow a few meters away from her. He aimed and fired, hitting her in the stomach. Shadow grinned as Amy put her hand up and walked around the perimeter of the field.

"Please don't be mad," Shadow called but Amy just laughed and blew him a kiss.

Shadow grinned to himself before he aimed and fired at someone he saw behind one of the old cars. He fist pumped as he saw he'd hit Sonic.

"Next time, don't pick my girlfriend on your team!" Shadow yelled as Sonic rolled his eyes.

Silver and Tails looked at each other knowing that it was only them two on the Blue team left. Silver saw Knuckles had his back facing him and he fired. Knuckles was hit in the back and cursed loudly. Silver and Tails high-fived as they got back into their game modes. Tails did a tumble roll on the ground and looked round the side of an oil drum, before she saw Espio and Blaze and fired at them.

"Love you!" Silver called to Blaze who winked as she walked to the field door, "how are you so good at paintball?" Silver asked as he came next to Tails.

"I used to play a lot of C.O.D," Tails shrugged as Silver nodded in understanding making an O shape with his mouth.

"So it's only Shade and Shadow left?" Silver questioned as Tails nodded.

"Crap! We better get them before they get us," Silver quickly said getting back into his aiming potation.

"Too late," Shade's voice yelled as she and Shadow aimed and fired at them both.

"Damn it! This means we've lost match one!" Sonic yelled as Rouge walked up to him.

"Oh, we'll get them," Rouge smiled evilly.

Shadow and Shade both walked off the pitch and took off their helmets. Shadow walked up to Amy who was leaning against a wall.

"Good game," Amy smiled as Shadow looked at his girlfriend confused.

"You're not mad that you lost?" he asked as Amy shrugged.

"I would be if you weren't on the team," Amy said as Shadow grinned and put his arms around her as she put both her hands on his face.

He was about to pull her into a kiss when Amy was pulled away.

"Quit cavorting with the enemy!" Sonic yelled as he pulled Amy back onto the field.

"Hey, I wouldn't be cavorting with him if you'd let me be in his team," Amy ponied out as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Let's just carry on with the game, shall we lover boy," Knuckle said as Shadow grinned.

"Go Blue team!" Cream randomly yelled from her seat as the Red Team glared at her, "what? My boyfriend's on that team."

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Tails who blushed and waved.

"Can we start the game already?" Espio asked as Blaze nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Espio," Blaze put her hands up defensibly.

A whistle blew and everyone ran into a hiding place.

-XxX-

**The Red Team…**

Knuckles was slowly walking around looking for people on the Blue team. He saw something that looked like Silvers quills and quickly started firing. Silver quickly whipped round and started to fire back. Knuckles ran behind a cable roll and Silver hid behind some oil drums. Shade was hiding behind one of the four cable rolls in the centre of the field. She had her paintball gun right up so that the top was next to her face. She heard the sound of muttering and whipped round the corner and shot. She saw that she had hit Tails twice but missed Rouge who he was muttering to. Tails shrugged as he went out of the field but was hugged by Cream as soon as he got out.

-XxX-

**The Blue Team…**

Amy was hiding behind a small oil drum in the corner when she felt someone next to her. He looked to see Shadow grinned down at her.

"What are you doing here?!" she whispered/screamed under her breath.

"I wanted to be with you," Shadow smiled sheepishly.

"Well were on opposite teams, remember," Amy muttered as Shadow leaned in closer.

"If we shoot each other, we can be with each other on the side lines," he whispered into Amy's ear.

"I guess," she whispered dreamily.

He got up and ran behind a cable roll grinning at Amy, who was now out of her daze. He gave her a swift nod as she got her gun ready. They shot each other at the same time before they both put their hands up and walked to the entrance of the field. Amy took off her helmet before she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Shadow whispered into her ear.

Amy giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

"AMY! IF YOU DARE KISS HIM I'LL-!" Sonic yelled from the field but Amy cut him off.

"You'll what?" Amy retorted putting her hands on her hips as Sonic stood there blankly.

"Oooh burn!" Knuckles yelled and Sonic glared at him.

Shadow chuckled before he leaned in to kiss Amy again.

"Don't. You. Dare." Sonic warned as Shadow chuckled.

He started to lean away from Amy which made Sonic return to the game. Shadow quickly pulled Amy into his arms and kissed her. They let go rapidly before Amy took his hand and pulled them to the sofa seating Cream and Tails.

"Saw that," Cream raised an eye brow.

"And?" Amy asked.

"Nobody has to know," Cream shrugged as she as she snuggled back into Tails, who was fiddling with his phone.

Amy grinned to herself before she looked over to the field again, leaning on Shadow's shoulder. He put his arm round her as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you enjoying today?" he asked as Amy looked into his crimson eyes.

"Well I've spent most of it sitting on this sofa," Amy rolled her eyes and Shadow chuckled.

"Then just don't get out," Shadow said leaning forward.

His lips where just inches from hers before someone yelled for them to get a room. Shadow rolled his eyes as Amy hid her face in his chest. Shadow wrapped his arms around her as Amy leaned against him.

"I wish we could just stay here forever in this position," Amy mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah me too, it's a shame we have round three to go and do," Shadow muttered as Amy sighed deeply.

They stayed like that un-aware of the other people around them. The game eventually ended with The Blue Team winning round 2 and the third and final round was about to begin.

"You are _SO_ going down Shadow," Sonic yelled as Shadow chuckled.

"I find that hard to believe," Shadow retorted before he walked to his side where Blaze and Shade where muttering about how to take out Amy and Rouge.

"Just don't hurt her ok?" Shadow asked as Shade rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, we'd never do anything to harm you precious Rose."

"That's all I'm saying," Shadow said raising his hands defensibly, "plus you're boyfriends on that team too," he said pointing at Blaze.

The bell went off and everybody sprinted into action.

-XxX-

**The Red Team…**

Knuckles and Espio where behind some oil drums looking around for anyone to shoot. Espio did a tumble roll over to behind the four cable rolls in the centre of the field. Knuckles followed but on foot before he put his back against the white cable roll. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Espio," he tapped Espio who turned around, "you ever seen the gaps between the cable rolls?"

The four cable roll in the middle where all joined together, but had small gaps in between them except for the ends.

"Now that I think about it, no," Espio agreed looking at the gap Knuckles was now crouching by.

"I've got an idea," Knuckles smiled evilly as Espio leaned in as Knuckles started muttering something…

-XxX-

**The Blue Team…**

Sonic and Rouge where shooting from the safety of the white bored with holes. Rouge had already gotten Blaze, and was now looking for Shade. Sonic scanned the field for two things, Shadow, and Knuckles. They where is biggest threat. Shade wasn't so much a problem because Sonic knew that Rouge would be the one to get her out of the game.

"Any luck finding Shade?" Sonic said as Rouge shook her head.

"Nope, what about you?"

"I found Shadow but I just can't find Knuckles!" Sonic said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, we can't find Espio," Silver said across the pitch before he was shot in the back by someone.

"Where'd that come from?" Tails asked as he looked around.

"I dunno," Silver shrugged looking at the paint mark on his back.

Everybody shook it off before they got back into their game modes as Silver walked around the premier of the field.

"But seriously, where'd that come from?" Sonic asked.

"Beats me," Rouge shrugged.

"And speaking of which, wears Amy?" Sonic questioned as he and Rouge both looked at each other.

"Crap!" they both whispered/screamed.

-XxX-

**The Red Team…**

Shade was closing in on Tails. He had moved away from the rest of him team and was only a few meters away. Shade took a deep breath before she fired. Tails was hit in the shin and turned around to see Shade smiling innocently before she ran to one of the old cars where Shadow was.

"Have you been in here this whole time?" Shade asked as she crawled to the passenger's seat while Shadow sat in the back.

"Pretty much," he shrugged, "Did you get Amy and Rouge?"

"No, I got Tails though," Shade smiled, "but know-one knows where Knuckles, Espio and Amy are."

"What?" Shadow jolted at the sound of his girlfriend's name.

"Know-one can find them, and there not out because only Silver, Blaze, Tails are out."

Shadow looked out of the window and at the sky. He thought about what Amy was doing and where she was. What they didn't know was who was sneaking up on them.

-XxX-

**The Blue Team…**

Rouge was slyly sneaking up on Shade and Shadow. They were busy talking so they didn't notice her. She aimed at Shadows head which was the only thing she saw. She was about to shoot when she was shot dead in the centre of her back. Shade and Shadow spring to attention and quickly aimed their guns so that they were resting on the car.

"Shit!" Rouge exclaimed as she put her hand up and walked around the premier.

"Who shot her?" Shade wondered as Shadow opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it.

They both climbed out of the old car but kept their guns up in case they where needed to shoot quickly.

"So it's only Sonic and Amy left," Shadow thought aloud.

"Well, it's really only Sonic considering we don't know where Amy is," Shade shrugged.

They both stopped as they heard the sound of a paintball fire and someone curse loudly. They ran to where the curse had come from to see Sonic with several paint marks on him.

"Umm Sonic, who did this to you?" Shade asked.

"Them!" Sonic glared pointing to the gap in between the cable rolls.

"I don't see any-" Shadow stopped as he saw Knuckles, Espio, and to his surprise, Amy squeeze out of the gap.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles grinned happily, "how are you?"

"Who-wha-when-where-wh-?"

"Enough with they W words," Knuckles cut Shadow off putting up his hand.

Shadow closed his mouth as Shade stoked her chin in thought.

"So _that's_ where you've been," she sighed.

"Yep," Espio nodded, "and it's all thanks to Knuckles brilliant idea!" he grinned patting Knuckles on the back.

_**Flashback**_

"_You got it?" Knuckles asked Espio as they pulled away from discussing their plan._

"_Yep let's go," Espio smiled evilly as he and Knuckled squeezed through the gap._

_It was dark in the cable rolls apart from the light coming through the other four gaps. Espio kneeled down by one of the gaps but stayed hidden. _

"_I have to say this idea was brilliant!" Espio grinned._

"_That's exactly what I thought too," a voice said behind them._

_They both turned to see Amy kneeling down on the floor her gun in front of her._

"_What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked tightening the grip on his gun not sure whether to trust Amy or not._

"_I thought it would be a good place to shoot the Red Team," she shrugged as Knuckles and Espio quickly aimed their guns at her, "do I look like I'm holding my gun?" she gestured to her gun the floor in front of her._

"_Good point," Espio shrugged as he aimed out the gap again. _

"_Where in here coz we want to screw with Sonic's head," Knuckles grinned._

_Amy frowned and opened her mouth to speak but Knuckles cut her off._

"_He won't know where the shooting is coming from, and will get really pissed," Knuckles explained as Amy nodded in unstersatnding. _

"_Guys, Rouge and Sonic are talking about us!" Espio beckoned the two to come over._

_They both kneeled down by the gap where Espio was._

"_I found Shadow but I just can't find Knuckles!" Sonic said in an annoyed tone._

"_No duh," Knuckled chuckled under his breath._

"_Yeah, we can't find Espio," Silver said across the pitch before Espio got his gun and fired._

"_Nice one," Knuckles whispered as he and Espio fist pumped._

"_Where'd that come from?" Tails asked as he looked around._

"_I dunno," Silver shrugged looking at the paint mark on his back._

_Knuckles grinned as he looked at Espio. Amy sighed as she sat back in the spot she was just in. _

"_This is gonna be fun," Espio grinned evilly as Knuckles nodded in agreement._

"_How long have you been in here anyway?" Knuckles asked Amy._

"_As soon as the game started, that why no one could find me," she beamed._

_Several minutes past before anybody said anything._

"_Psst, Knuckles," Espio whispered beckoning Knuckles to come over._

"_What's up?" Knuckles asked._

"_It looked like Rouge is gonna try and shoot Shadow-" Amy quickly cut Espio off_

"_Shoot her, shoot her, shoot her hard!" she said in a quick and angry voice._

"_Hey that my girlfriend!" Knuckle piped up as Espio rolled his eyes._

"I'll _shoot her," he said as he looked at Rouge who now had her back turned._

_He fired hitting her dead in the centre of her back. Knuckles and Amy could help applauding at the perfect shot._

"_Thank you very much," Espio chuckled as he took a bow. _

"_Look there's Sonic," Knuckles pointed at Sonic who was walking to wear Shade and Shadow where._

_Espio raised his gun to fire but Knuckles beat him to it. He started rapidly fairing at Sonic and Espio later joined in._

"_And that's how you take Sonic out of paintball," Knuckles grinned as he high fived Espio._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I have to admit that's a pretty good plan considering Knuckles came up with it," Sonic crossed his arms and nodded.

"So, how come the bell hasn't gone yet?" Shade asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Because Amy's still in the game!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy picked up one of the un-splatted paintball and splatted it into her chest leaving a splat of paint. The bell blew signalling that the game was now over.

"Now I not," she smiled innocently as Sonic fell to his knees.

"Why!?" he said in an over-dramatic voice.

"Oh waa-waa, get over it," Shade said as she walked to the entrance of the arena.

Everybody else followed until they were out of the arena and with the rest of their friends.

"I still can't believe Knuckles came up with the idea in hide in the space between the cable rolls," Blaze said as she came by with Silver who was drinking Coke.

"Hey! I'm smart, give me some credit!" Knuckles defended himself spilling some of his Mountain Dew, "Right Rouge?"

Rouge just grinned as Knuckles pouted before Rouge wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're smart enough for me," she smiled as Knuckles rolled his eyes before he kissed her.

"To losing!" Sonic proposed as he held up his Sprite and the rest of the Blue Team did the same with their drinks.

They all knocked drinks with each other before they took a sip. Everybody finished there drinks before they all took of their paintball gear and dumped it in a huge basket.

"I'm so glad to get all that off me," Rouge sighed happily as she put on her brown ankle boots. She was wearing a black off the shoulder top with a white tank top under it and black skinny jeans.

"Aren't we all," Shade said she dumped all her gear in the basket. She was wearing a purple singlet and a long sleeved black cover up, along with denim shorts that ended just above her knees and purple Converse.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Sonic said walking to the car park. He was wearing a plain dark blue shirt and baggy blue jeans with a pair of black Jordans.

Knuckles carried the cool-box to his car and put it in the boot. He was wearing a white, black and red checkered shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of straight blue jeans. He also wore a pair of red Vans.

"Ok, everybody who's coming with me, get in!" Knuckles clapped his hands together as everybody coming to his car got in.

"I call shot-gun!" Rouge yelled as she sprinted to the passenger's seat.

"No fair!" Tails whined.

He was wearing a dark yellow hoodie and a pair of blue skinny jeans and grey Reebok trainers.

"You snooze you lose!" Rouge chanted as Tails rolled his eyes.

Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, and Espio where in Knuckles' car and Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Shadow and Amy where in Sonic's car. Everybody was waiting while Knuckles and Sonic paid for the paintballing. Amy was looking up at the sky. He was wearing a hot pink dress with a black cover up and black pumps. She crossed her arms as she smiled and leaned against Sonic's car. She suddenly felt arms come around her and looked to see Shadow smiling down at her. He was wearing a black zip up hoodie and black skinny jeans with black and red Converse.

"Miss me?" he asked as Amy leaned her head against his chest.

"Yes." She said shortly but sweetly.

Shadow rested his cheek on her head as she leaned to the left but kept her head on his chest.

"I'm glad the games finally over," he smiled.

"Why?" Amy asked pulling away so that she was facing him.

"So that I can do this without Sonic ripping out my throat," he said as he put his hand on Amy's chin and pulled her into a kiss.

They let go and Amy fell onto Shadows chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," she smiled looking up into his crimson eyes.

"I love you more," he grinned making Amy roll her eyes before he kissed her lips again.

When it was eventually time to go, everybody got into the cars they were going in. Amy sat next to Shadow and leaned her head on his chest.

"This was the best day ever," she beamed.

_A/N: Yay! A happy ending :D Really hope you guys enjoyed that because I really enjoyed writing it. And just to tell you guys there will be a sequel. That's all I'm saying and it will be up soon ;) Thanks for reading! :D _


End file.
